Large pipe maintenance requires a significant amount of soils to be excavated not only from the top circumference of the pipe, but also from the lower circumference of the pipe. For purposes of this application the term “soil” or “soils” shall mean any of a variety of formations that may be around a pipe or other structure buried at any depth below a surface including, but not limited to, the more traditional soil, rock and/or limestone. These soils that are found beneath the pipe are not likely to have been excavated during the installation of the pipe line. The soils are highly compacted in this area and are labor intensive to excavate. But typically, these soils must be removed to allow proper clearance for all major maintenance procedures.
Strict excavating procedures have been implemented by most gas pipeline controllers, resulting in a twenty-four inch (60.96 cm.) zone or area around the circumference of the pipe that no machine is allowed, this procedure creates a labor intensive dig procedure, for exposing the pipe.